Administration of vaccines or medications by the oral route to neonates, infants or comprised adult patients is frequently quite difficult. Especially in the very young, the problem of regurgitation of the medication is ever present. In the elderly, comprised patient, solid oral dosage forms are frequently difficult to swallow. The need for an inexpensive, convenient, oral delivery system which improves retention of medicament in an infant and increases the ease of the oral dosing of both infants and compromised adults is self-evident. This need is met in both instances by providing a liquid oral dosage delivery system which takes advantage of the natural tendency of an infant to suck from nipples and the ease of liquid oral ingestion over oral solid medicament forms or injectable routes of medication.